The Young and the Wizarding
by Hermownninny and Krum
Summary: This is a wizard soapie! Its been done befroe but we were bored!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter: A young wizarding movie star. Extremely HOT! Everyone loves him except for his archenemy from Hogwarts Draco Malfoy.   
  
Ron Weasley: A self made millionaire whose pauper beginnings come back to haunt him when his family come to visit him in his new mansion.  
  
Hermione Granger: A doctor who specialises in Magical Brain Surgery. Is engaged to childhood sweetheart Viktor Krum.  
  
Viktor Krum: The famous seeker for Bulgaria and is away playing for about 200 days away. Despite his assurance to Hermione he is faithful is it true?  
  
Draco Malfoy: Harry Potter's archenemy ever since he got the starring role in the wizarding movie "Wizard Combat" over him.  
  
Voldemort: Head of a large corporation named VirtueTech, which is Ron's company's main competition. Will do anything to make Ron's company bankrupt.   
  
Sirius Black: An older, yet extremely funky member of our cast. He's an Auror (cop) who is suspicious of Voldemort's activities.   
  
Remus Lupin: A fully trained psychologist. Although extremely old finds his younger female patients - Hermione Granger - extremely attractive.  
  
Cho Chang: A pop star who finds Harry extremely attractive and will do anything to get her hands on him.  
  
Episode 1: The Young and the Magical  
  
Intro Music dum, da, duh, dum!  
  
First Scene: A well furnished office. Very professional with posters with logos like "Have you heard a brain scan recently?" A young pretty women with brown hair is typing away at a desk.  
  
Hermione: I need to finish this new prototype of brain surgery by 5 o'clock or Mr Kablamniythyth head will explode!  
  
Krum sneaks in and puts his hands over her eyes  
  
Viktor: Guess who?  
  
Hermione: giggling Well your hands smell like Quidditch pitch so it's either Viktor or Oliver Wood!  
  
Viktor: Right in one! takes hands off Hermione's eyes and gives her a big kiss So how is my little Snitch today?  
  
Hermione: Well all right but it's been really busy around! I didn't know so many people needed brain surgery!  
  
Viktor: Well I'm sure you can mange it! Listen my little lioness I need to go away to Bulgaria again. I need to do some promotional work. You know what it's like.  
  
Hermione: Oh Viktor I wish you would not go away so often! When will you be back?  
  
Viktor: About three days. Maybe more. I'll see you then.  
  
Hermione: Bye.  
  
Viktor leaves  
  
Cut to Harry's Dressing Room  
  
Harry: No! No I won't join the dark side! You killed my mother! rushed voice No, no, no Harry I am you mother yada, yada, yada ah...Mom? I can't do it...I... have... to! You're evil.... ack.  
  
Harry smiles in his mirror  
  
Harry: Looking pretty sharp. This movie is going too bigger then Wizard Combat XXXVI!!   
  
Knock on the door  
  
Harry: That must be Albus.  
  
Opens the door. An old wizard with black leather robes and gold chains walk in. He gives Harry a hug and plants 2 air kisses on his cheeks.  
  
Albus: Harry dah-ling this movie is going to be bigger then the Hogesmeade Witch Project! Pre-bookings for the grand opening have made one million galleons. You will be coming of course.  
  
Harry: Laughs airily Oh Albus I don't know if I can stand another opening nights. All those girls flinging themselves at me. All the champagne, all the publicity... all those lights make me wrinkle!  
  
Albus: Harry, Harry, Harry you have to come! It's your responsibility! And of course you'll be bringing your girlfriend naturally. winks at Harry  
  
Harry: Albus I don't have a girlfriend. Wizard Combat XXXVI has left no time for socialising!  
  
Albus: worried look But you must bring a girl! Otherwise people will... you know... talk about... you know... your private life...  
  
Harry: I know but where am I supposed to dig a girl up from?  
  
Albus: Don't dig one! People tend to panic if you do that!  
  
Harry: I suppose I could ask a favour from Hermione...  
  
Albus: Hermione? Dah-ling she's just a bit too brainy if you know what I mean...  
  
Harry: Well she's not ugly at least.  
  
Albus: True. But she's going out with Viktor Krum. If she went to a premiere with you people will talk...  
  
Harry: Damn! I could ask Cho...  
  
Albus: An excellent idea! Not only is she famous she has connections in the music industry! I'll ring her manager and ask.  
  
Sweeps out the caravan  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Young and the Wizarding (Part 2)  
  
Another office. This one has stock prices and loads of computers and a sexy looking secretary in the corner  
  
Ron: Ginny?  
  
Ginny looks upGinny: Yeah Ron?  
  
Ron: Did you send that report to Mr Fryth today?  
  
Ginny: Yep. Owled it to him this morning.  
  
Ron: Good. He'll be happy. Ron sighs  
  
Ginny: What's wrong?  
  
Ron: It's that darn Voldemort! VirtueTech has gone up 7 points in the stock market today!  
  
Ginny: That's terrible! What are you going do about it though? It's not illegal. Maybe they've got a better company. Maybe meaningful look in Ron's direction they pay their secretaries better.  
  
Ron: Perhaps they are doing something illegal though. Voldemort got caught using a Stock Enhancing Spell a few years back... got off with a warning.  
  
Ginny: Hey who's that Auror who investigates crimes? Sirius isn't it?  
  
Ron: Of course! Sirius! Why didn't I think of it?  
  
Ginny: Because you're stupid?  
  
Ron: I'll owl him straight away! It's perfect! Ready for a dictation?  
  
Ginny: Hang on. Rummages in her drawer for a Quick Quotes Quill OK got it.  
  
Ron: Right. Irius-say ome-cay ow-nay. Rgent-uay. On-Ray.  
  
Ginny: Um... Ron if your owl does get intercepted by Voldemort won't it be a bit obvious its Pig Latin?  
  
Ron: Of course not! Voldemort may have the looks but I got the brains!  
  
Owl goes out the window straight to Voldemort's Secret Lair   
  
Voldemort: reads the owl Fool! Does he think that cannot read Pig Latin? So he's hiring Sirius Black? Well things shall get very interesting...  
  
Commercial Break  
  
Ugly lady wearing too much make up: Cheesy earring, cheesy earring everybody loves cheesy earring!  
  
End Commercial break  
  
Dumbledore: I think I better ring Cho's manager.  
  
Ring, ring, ring ring! Phone Call, Phone call!   
  
Neville: Yeah whaddya want?  
  
Dumbledore: Yo Nev! I need a favour!   
  
Neville: Oh Dumbledore. How much do you want this time?  
  
Dumbledore: I got the galleons rolling in since Wizard Combat XXXVI!   
  
Neville: Yeah well since Cho's single "He Bangs" hit number one I've been rolling in it!  
  
Dumbledore: Yer well Harry need's a date to the Premiere. Does Cho wanna go? Good break for movies...  
  
Neville: How much?  
  
Dumbledore: 200 galleons.  
  
Neville: Right. We'll be there.  
  
Dumbledore: Good. Hangs up  
  
This is a psychology room with a big leather couch!   
  
Ginny: And I never get paid, and he writes his memos in Pig Latin, and I have to handwrite everything, and...  
  
Lupin: Gee Ginny that's a lot of problems. I wish I could help you more but I need to see my other patients. You can pay on the way out.  
  
Ginny wipes her eyes and leaves. Hermione walks in  
  
Lupin: Ah Hermione Rises to greet her How are you today?  
  
Hermione: sniffs Viktor has gone again sniff. Have you got any chocolate?  
  
Lupin: Of course m'dear. hands her a big block of Honeydukes chocolate So why has Viktor gone again?  
  
Hermione: More promotional stuff. sniffs and takes a big bite of the chocolate I know I shouldn't be so selfish but we're supposed to get married in a year and I never see him. has some more chocolate  
  
Lupin: That is bad. But think of it this way. Every time you have to perform brain surgery does Viktor complain?  
  
Hermione: sobs Yes! Starts bawling her eyes out  
  
Lupin:puts a comforting arm around herThere, there. It'll be alright. It's just one of those things.  
  
Hermione: I know. And I just wish I could be certain that Viktor would behave himself when he was away.  
  
Lupin: Well he says he does.  
  
Hermione: You're right. I should trust him.  
  
Cuts to a sleazy Bulgarian Bar  
  
Viktor: So you're really identical twins?  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
